


Angel At The Door

by beyond_bewildered



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Hobbies, Manga & Anime, VEFET, fujoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_bewildered/pseuds/beyond_bewildered
Summary: Akane's busy on her time off, finally away from the crazy world of being an officer in Unit 1. She needs some help though, to make the deadline for her doujinshi hobbies and she desperately asks for help in the Unit 1 group chat.Guess who was the only one to answer.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 19





	Angel At The Door

Akane was looking at her wall clock and she sighed to herself. It didn’t seem there was enough time for her to complete the mess that was on the table right in front of her. It didn’t seem that help was going to arrive too. She took another glance at her phone and it looked like her messages went unanswered. It seemed like it was going to be an all-nighter for her yet again.

Just as Akane was thinking of making a trip to a nearby convenience store, the doorbell rang twice. Whoever that came must have been an angel flown in to answer her cry for help. “I’ll have to buy this person dinner.” She thought as she walked to open the door.

“Tsunemori-san! Are you okay??” Kougami grabbed Akane with his arm from her apartment room to the outside of the apartment with his trusty Dominator gun in the other hand.

Akane was in shock before realizing that her cry for help in her messages must have been a bit too vague. “Kougami-san? Put your gun down. You’ll scare the neighbours.” Akane noticed Kougami’s eyes were sharp and wild, scanning her apartment for any intruders. Of course, there wasn’t any. Still, she couldn’t help but feel happy that Kougami cared enough to come for her.

Kougami let go of Akane and put back the Dominator into his jacket. Akane could not sense any feeling of embarrassment from him. To him, protecting Akane was just his job and he could hardly feel embarrassed for taking extra precautions. His strong-willed nature and intelligence had always stood out to her.

“So, ermmm….please come in, Kougami-san. I’m guessing I have a bit of explaining to do, huh?” Akane broke the short silence as she entered back into her apartment, ushering a less than impressed Kougami who was still at the entrance holding his phone.

“You sure as hell do.” Kougami held up his phone with the message that Akane had sent to the group chat. A wave of regret came over Akane as she realized she was exaggerating her cry for help earlier and could only ruefully chuckle.

“Ha…..ha…..haaaaa………ermmm, you want some tea?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how’s the tea, Kougami-san?” Akane nervously looked up as she sipped her cup of tea as well. Kougami looked far from impressed and barely touched the tea served to him. He then took a deep breath before replying with a sharp tone. 

“Tsunemori-san.” 

“Y-Yes?”

“You said right here that you needed urgent help and you were in danger of dying.” Kougami tapped on his smartphone lightly which was still showing Akane’s now embarrassing cry for help.

“Well……you see I put it in all caps though and even put an emoji there so….” Akane was touching both her index fingers together nervously.

“All caps? Emojis?”

“Y-Yeah, so it was sort of like a joke. I-I mean I needed help but I wasn’t really going to die….”

“But you even said that anyone coming was to bring their Dominator along.”

“Ah, well that was because….ermm…. I kind of wanted you to pose for my..…..” Akane was slowly getting more embarrassed as she realized that she might be slowly losing respect of her fellow peers. “M-M-My manga that I’m working on….” Akane whispered quickly and softly, mostly to hide her embarrassment, half-hoping he would not have heard it.

There was silence in the air as Akane’s confession took time to settle in the mind of Kougami. She looked up at his face expecting to see a look of anger, or maybe a bit of disappointment. To her surprise, his expression was none of those, but it was of shock as any anger he had seemed to have dissipated. 

“You’re drawing a manga?”

Akane’s face was red with embarrassment and all she could do was slowly nod. Nearly the whole squad of Unit 1 knew of her hobby. Everyone but Kougami. Maybe that was why only Kougami came to her aid. 

“Wow, I don’t believe it….”

“I know it’s embarrassing for an inspector to have such hobbies but….” Akane was desperately trying to salvage whatever respect Kougami still had for her. Maybe she could jokingly laugh it off. Or even call it a dumb truth or dare challenge. Akane felt the back of her pocket for her Dominator and had a few morally questionable thoughts before vanquishing them to the back of her mind. Even she wouldn’t go that far.

“I can’t believe it took me so long to find out.” Kougami shaked his head in disgust. “And here I thought I was good in profiling. I guess I need to study more from Saiga-san.” 

“It was a jok…..wait, what did you say?”

“I said I’m embarrassed it took me this long to figure out that you liked manga.” Kougami replied plainly. This wasn’t the reaction that Akane was expecting but she saw some light at the end of the tunnel.

“So, you don’t care that I like reading manga, or even writing my own doujins?” 

“Nope. To me, it’s just the same as the old man painting for a hobby or me reading my books. Everyone has their own thing, as long as they don’t hurt people, I don’t really care.”

Akane heaved a huge sigh of relief. She took a look at Kougami and thought of his strange mysterious attitude at work. He was always an enigma to her, so driven but had always kept stuff to himself. She smiled as she was starting to see him in a different light, someone who was very understanding even if he didn’t seem that way.

Their eyes met with Kougami’s glare seemingly piercing her soul as if he could read her thoughts. For some reason, she was feeling very giddy with her cheeks possibly blushing and not of embarrassment this time, thinking of what he was about to say.

“However, Tsunemori-san. I do care if you use the group chat to vaguely ask for help on non-Public Safety Bureau issues. Do it again and I’ll tell Ginoza-san.” Kougami said in a stern tone but couldn’t help smiling possibly teasing Akane just a little.

“Gotcha.” Akane was brought back to earth with Kougami’s words. Still, she was glad that no one outside them would find out about this little incident. It would just be their own little secret. However, maybe it was the summer heat getting to Akane, but she was feeling a bit selfish and wanted to push her luck with Kougami a little more.

“Ermm, before you leave Kougami-san, since you’re already here, do you mind posing for some shots for my manga? It will just take a few minutes with my camera right here.”

Kougami had put on his jacket and returned his cup of tea to the sink in her kitchen. He seemed surprised at her question but didn’t seem angry at all. In fact, he was amused at the cheek of her to ask him of something so soon after being let off the hook.

Akane was looking at him in anticipation of his answer. She was almost certain that he was going to reject her request. Hopefully, he wouldn’t turn back on his promise to not tell Ginoza-san after that.

“Oh well, I guess an order is an order, eh?” Kougami smiled and started removing his jacket once again. 

“Eh, you’re okay with it?” Akane was surprised but couldn’t help controlling the excitement in her voice. Her eyes were already darting around her room, searching for the digital camera that she uses for these exact purposes.

“Well, let’s just say that you owe me a favour in the future, eh?” Kougami’s eyes glinted with a cheeky look to it that it caught Akane out in shock. Kougami had his hand outstretched waiting for Akane to shake it. 

“Deal.” Akane smiled and shaked his hand with the intensity and joy that she had not experienced since meeting her favourite manga author as a kid. Little did Kougami know that Akane had heavily based her manga on him being an Enforcer with some angsty encounters with his rival, Makishima. She made a mental note to not show him any of the manga if possible. Still, this was prime research material that she was not going to let go off.

“Hey, Kougami. Maybe you could even come cosplay at the next Comiket with me.” Akane suggested to Kougami with a smile that just kept on growing wider and wider.

“Don’t push your luck, Tsunemori-san.” Kougami replied with a serious tone that finally broke Akane out of her little dream world. 

“Yeah, I thought so. Hah…..” Akane laughed weakly as she finally got the camera in her hands. She shaked off her slight disappointment and turned on the camera before pointing it right at Kougami who was dressed in the same suit as always, gripping his Dominator just like the main character in the cover of her manga was doing.

“Now, say Cheese!”

**Author's Note:**

> Akane and Kougami was cute together but I struggled to really think of a cool fic to write about them. I suck at writing soppy and action stuff. There were many scrapped ideas but I eventually got one and really liked it. This sort of comedy fic was inspired by other stuff I've read/watched before like Soremachi and Nichijou. I wished I could have put some cool action scenes in this fic but oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
